To Cage A Butterfly
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Akihito just wants his father to be free of his addiction so they could live normally. Too bad it's costing him everything, his body and soul. AsamixAkihito, OC. Warnings inside.


AN: Underage warning for a 14yo Aki and 26yo Asami. Please read at your own risk.

WARNING for Underage, first time, manipulation, AU, dub/non-con

Akihito was 14 years old when his father decided he was fair trade for an insurmountable amount of debt he'd manage to build up over the years. He was young and did his best to look after the only parent he knew. His father spent more time gambling and hustling than he spent at home, but he tried to be a good son and took care of what he could, like chores and non-exemplary expenses with what he would take from his father's borrowing/winnings for such matters.

There was a time when his father became more agitated around him. He was almost thirteen years old, but something in his father had changed and he noticed. His father was always able to keep his personal affairs and his home life separated, but he suddenly started blurring the two together and Akihito got a peek at how dangerous what his father did was.

It started when a man showed up at his home with a gun, demanding money owed.

Akihito was scared shitless, but his father was a smooth talker type of person and had managed to work out a deal with the man. Since then, he'd been trying to break his father out of an addiction he knew could cost them both dearly in the long run. He thought of leaving, but he loved his father and didn't want to leave him behind, not to fend for himself and maybe make even more bad decisions.

He was thirteen and a half when the second man took his father's right pinky finger before his eyes and he almost died of a heart attack. He thought they were dead this time for sure. After that the man started drinking heavily.

No matter how much he pleaded and begged, his father never gave in to his requests to give up his addiction, to move and start over and just be free of all the people he borrowed (sometimes stole) from.

Akihito was fourteen years and two days when he met Asami Ryuichi. He came from school in the evening, mentally preparing for the routine of cleaning up after his drunk father. What he met was said man, as sober as a soldier sitting on their living room couch while a man in an expensive business suit, who was flanked by two others on each side, sat with his legs crossed, staring at his fidgeting father intently.

Akihito felt something between fear and anger pass through him. "Dad, what's going on?"

His father looked at him so apologetically, like lamb to the slaughter and he knew something had changed for the worse. This time was different.

This man was different.

"A...Akihito, meet Asami Ryuichi."

Akihito had never been formally introduced to any of his father's debtors before and he didn't answer nor acknowledge the man's presence, a man obviously younger than his father, even if his mind was telling him to show respect to someone who could take all or nothing from them. He walked over and stood beside his father, being the anchor that always kept him grounded. He looked closely at the man before him; broad and thick, immaculate, powerful.

"How old is he?"

The man hadn't taken his eyes from his father, not once and Akihito startled at the deep rumble of such a baritone voice. The nature of the question set off all sorts of warning bells in his head because none of this man's predecessors had ever been interested in anything other than how to get their money back.

His father's eyes were sorrowful and his gaze never left his when he answered, "He's only fourteen."

iOnly fourteen./i Akihito had a hollowed out feeling in the pit of his stomach and when he broke his father's gaze to look back at the man, he realized he still wasn't looking at him, focusing intently on his father with the most piercing golden eyes he's ever seen.

"Six months, one million yen."

Akihito could see it in father's expression, the offer was like uncut diamonds to a jewellery thief, but there was something holding him back, making him hesitate in saying yes. Akihito could see he was leaning heavily on giving in and when those hazel eyes, a mirror image of his own, looked back at him for the last time, he knew.

"No." It was small and barely audible. Akihito knew without a doubt his father had just used him to cancel a part of his debt. A trade.

Akihito wanted to say something, to do something but the shame rolled off his father in waves and the man turned his head the next way, deliberately not looking at him while his shoulders hunched and shook. He'd heard of situations like this before, but had never experienced it and didn't know how he should really feel among the maelstrom of emotions rampaging through him. There was fear, anger, betrayal and a little bit of relief, because if going with this man meant his father would live another day then he would bite his tongue and suck it up for the time being, no matter how much he hated it.

"I'm giving you five minutes, then I'm leaving."

Akihito watched the man stand then head out the door with the two men in suits in tow. When the door closed, he looked back at his father with tears gathering in his eyes. "How could you, father?"

The tremors increased before his father started sobbing, all the while still keeping his face away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the man repeated through his cries and Akihito decided to accept this for what it was. The damage was already done and there's nothing he could do about it. Breaking his father's deal by not going meant instant death for both of them and there was nothing more to say. With 45 seconds left to spare, he stood and went out to the parking garage where the man awaited patiently for him to enter his car. When the car door shut behind him, it felt like the gavel pounded that sealed his fate.

0o0~VF~0o0

The car ride back to wherever was made in deafening silence. Akihito had no interest to find out who his now owner for the next six months was, he's sure he would find out anyway. When they stopped and he stepped out of the car, he was surrounded by the unfamiliarity of a high class, ritzy neighborhood and apartment building that seemed to be twenty floors higher than the dingy one he lived in with his father. The elevator ride up to the thirty fifth floor, the last one, revealed red carpet lining the hall and expensive paraphernalia lining the walls. He was never allowed to walk behind the man and when he stood between the only two doors on the entire floor, he was directed through the right one after the swipe of a card.

Standing by the now locked door inside an apartment fit for the richest movie star, Akihito waited for further instructions, not knowing what to do or say. The fear had increased exponentially now that they were really alone and he wanted so much to just turn and run, but couldn't. He watched the man as he made himself at home (obviously), leaving his shoes by the door and hanging up his jacket before approaching a minibar Akihito could barely see from where he stood. When the man sat in a cream leather couch that matched the theme of the decor, staring at him from across the room with a shot of liquor in his hand, he couldn't help wishing he could disappear and be somewhere else.

Those eyes, piercing and predatory watched him openly and Akihito had never felt so self conscious in his life.

"Come here."

It was a command and Akihito fumbled with removing his shoes before threadbare feet touched the softest rug he'd ever felt in his life. With trepidation he found his way to the man, standing before him and trying his best to keep his composure.

What would this man do to him? What did he want with him?

Akihito gasped and jumped, startled, when the man leaned towards him, putting down the liquor before grabbing his hips with both hands, running them up and down,over hips and waist and legs before he pulled back and sipped his drink again with an unreadable expression still on his face.

"Go to the bathroom, there's an enema and clothes. Use it, shower thoroughly and then get back here."

Frozen like a block of ice in the coldest winter, Akihito forced himself to obey the man's command, moving as fast as his shaky legs could take him towards...he paused, swallowed, then asked thickly, "Um...where's the bathroom?"

"Last door on the right down the hall," was the response and Akihito bolted for it, locked the door with the lock and leaned against the polished wood, clutching his chest while trying to quell his racing heart. The bathroom alone was triple the size of his own bedroom with glass sliding doors for the stall and a huge ass porcelain tub in one corner. There was a vanity with the only clothes in the room and a face basin where the enema supplies laid inconspicuously.

It took him almost an hour to get through the entire process and another hour to shakily unlock the door. This man had time, he knew, and when he stepped back out into the living room, he was met with an empty space and a suffocating atmosphere. He stood there for many minutes, unwilling to move when the man, Asami, half dressed and showing off the breadth of his chest, broad shoulders and corded muscles, walked from behind a door and looked at him expectantly. He startled when the man spoke.

"You've kept me waiting a long time, come here."

Through the fear and the never ending emotions it took most of Akihito's will for him to utter the words that left his lips in answer. "No."

The man was obviously taken aback, golden eyes arching up before they narrowed, slitted and predatory like a cat's. Akihito wanted to back away when barefooted, the man seemed to glide across the floor to stand before him, looking down on him with a eyes so intense he wished for a moment he'd put more effort into trying to stay away. Maybe he would have succeeded.

"On my own turf, in my own house you dare to defy me?"

Akihito squared his shoulders, sort of, and decided he would not bow nor cower to this man -as much as possible- no matter what. "I'm not a thing owned, don't treat me as such."

The man stared, then chuckled before letting out a small laugh. Akihito watched his face, the corner of his lips curved sexily and the crinkle at the corner of his eyes while his face slackened in his amusement. Except, this wasn't funny to him. Asami looked back at him in mirth, taking shallow steps to circle him slowly while he spoke.

"One million yen for six months...you sound owned to me."

Akihito shivered when one broad hand rested on a shoulder softly, then the other one followed suit. His heart wanted to beat out of his ribcage when Asami's warm breath ghosted over his left ear when the man whispered, "And a lot of things that I own get fucked, one way or another."

Akihito yelped when the man's fingertips started digging painfully into his shoulders, then he was shoved forward, right through the threshold into the master bedroom. A rush of air left his lungs when he was flung on the bed, bed he was young and agile enough to back flip onto on his hands and knees, locking eyes with the man whom he now realized was growing harder by the second. Was this man enjoying toying with him so much? "I won't sit still while you do what you want with me."

Asami moved like a panther, graceful and stealthy and Akihito watched him with a critical eye, trying to read the man but failing, even if he knew subconsciously what Asami wanted from him. He figured it out from the enema. He crawled back when the man approached the bed, watching as the muscles in his chest and arms flexed when he clenched his fists in anticipation. He was a lot intimidated but tried his hardest not to let it show.

Asami had one foot on the bed and Akihito had one off, getting ready to bolt.

"How far can you run?" Asami asked, a dutiful smirk planted firmly on his lips, like he was enjoying this way too much...a kid getting presents on holidays.

Akihito frowned. "You'll find out."

"God, you get me hot. Don't give in, I like you this way."

Faster than a panther Asami moved, made a grab at him but Akihito managed to back off just in time to narrowly miss getting caught. It was so close he could feel the air displacement from Asami's grabby hand on his skin before he pulled back and turned to run. With heart hammering in his chest, he was half way around the bed foot when a hand grabbed him, spun him around and then used the momentum to shove him on the soft mattress, flat on his back while the man sat on him, straddling his waist and pinning his hands over his head. They locked eyes and Akihito could see the desire in Asami's even if his was filled with fear. He thrashed, tried to throw Asami off but his much younger body was no match for such a larger man's and Asami only watched him keenly until he collapsed from exertion, not having the energy to move even if he wanted to.

"Get off me."

"I don't think you understand how hard being yourself has made me, Takaba."

"I don't want to," Akihito begged, even while the man's fingers trailed softly down his exposed arms, body scooting back until Asami could lean over and kiss him on the lips; a chaste sort of touch until he was forcing himself inside and plundering his mouth, causing him to crane his head back so Asami could get a better angle.

Akihito couldn't stop the kiss and the hands he brought up to push the man off only held on to him tightly. He could feel Asami's hard-on resting heavily on his leg and the man wrapped both hands around his back before rolling them over so their position was reversed.

Akihito sat hunched over with his hands on Asami's chest to hold him up while he straddled the man. With the new position he looked down at Asami, who was now holding him firmly around the waist, looking up into his eyes.

"Why do you want to do this to me?" Akihito asked breathless, feeling the man rubbing softly against him.

"Breaking many bones in your father's body wouldn't teach him anything. You're his weakness..."

Akihito made a disappointed noise of understanding. He's a mean to an end. Asami's hands came up and settled on his waist, around his abdomen and he didn't try to run or fight it this time. Hopefully his sacrifice would be worth it and his father can finally do what he should have a long time ago and stop his addiction; move on, start over fresh. He shivered when one of Asami's hands flitted down to the waist of his shorts before fingers caressed the sensitive skin of his upper pelvis.

"Anybody else ever touch you before?"

Akihito shook his head, blushing. "No."

A hand came up to cup the back of his head before he was coaxed into another intense kiss. This time he accepted his fate more fully, rubbed himself against Asami in return and started to get hard. He was so much smaller than the man and when he was finally afforded a glimpse of what he looked like unclothed, he felt another swell of fear settle in his his gut. He couldn't.

"No, oh god, no..."

"Shhh," Asami tried to sooth in between kisses, taking his eyes of the monstrosity between the man's legs. "You'll get used to it. You'll grow to crave it. Touch it."

Akihito shook his head and closed his eyes, holding Asami's wrists while the man cupped his face. "No, it's too big."

Asami stroked him roughly through his shorts before dipping his hand down the waist, gripping him firmly with his larger hand, stroking and kneading.

"You'll learn to love it, Takaba."

It was obvious the man didn't plan to give him a reprieve and Akihito took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, willing himself to calm. He didn't protest when Asami maneuvered him so he could remove his shorts, exposing him. But he was surprised at what the man said next.

"Sit here."

The man pointed to his own face and Akihito's entire body heated up when he realized what the man was implying. His movements were slow and uncertain but he finally settled on the man's chest, for which Asami sucked him into his mouth immediately and he doubled over from the strong sexual emotions that attacked him. It was his first blow job and he didn't think anything of the split second Asami took to suck on one of his middle finger before those lips were on him again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his own length getting sucked deeply in Asami's willing mouth, the look and feel taking over every perfunctory sense, ricocheting through his bloodstream and nerve endings. It was encompassing enough for him to bypass the feel of a finger probing at his anus. As a matter of fact he pushed back on it whenever he pulled back from fucking Asami's mouth. The combined attention was almost too much. He moaned and keened, cried out and begged and it felt like barely any time had passed when his balls pulled tight and a feeling, whip-cord tight and hot, coiled in his stomach.

"Oh, mmm, I'm gonna come..."

Akihito bit his bottom lip, squeezed his eyes shut and stopped breathing as his body convulsed and he released spurts of cum down Asami's throat, who held firmly and stopped him from toppling over. A cacophony of sight and sound attacked him again as he tried to breathe in normally, et his body and senses back under control. Asami rolled him over before shoving his legs forward so his knees were almost touching his chest and then that line of fear returned.

"I just had three fingers inside you, you'll be fine," Asami whisper-growled, overcome with need while he smeared precome from his aching length over Akihito's soon to be entrance.

Akihito was more than a little surprised at that and the feel of that cock head brushing up against him. "Three?"

Asami nodded, alternating between a cock beating and just rubbing against him. Akihito bit his lip and swallowed, watching Asami who leaned in for a kiss, pressing in and rubbing harder against him.

The fear returned when the man pulled back and just held the head right in the bullseye of his ass with one hand while the other resumed stroking him to hardness. In a few moments he was thrusting up into Asami's hand, welcoming the distraction as the man slowly pressed inside, causing him to gasp in discomfort from getting just the head. He pressed both palms flat against Asami's chest and tried to push back. "Wait, stop..."

"No," Asami growled, voice tight and body tense. "It's hard enough not fucking you how I want right now. It will hurt more if I do, but this is happening this instant, how it does is up to you. You need to relax, breath deeply and don't focus on the discomfort, you'll get through this much easier that way."

Akihito tried to do as told, tried to adjust but all he could register was the stretch, the burn and the debilitating pain. He started gasping, taking in huge gulps of air as Asami slowly slid forward, rendering his once hard cock flaccid and wilted. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to bear it, wanting it to end as quickly as possible. His blood pressure rose from the exertion and a litany of pleas to stop left his lips.

"I'm fully inside, take a deep breathe."

Akihito gasped in a lungful of air, surprised to look down and see that the man was right. Against his own flaccid cock and balls resting against his stomach, was the sight of Asami's pelvis flushed against his ass. He could feel it like a hot brand inside him and he squirmed restlessly.

"Keep still so you can adjust," Asami instructed and Akihito kept still as much as possible, not believing he really took all of that without popping a blood vessel.

He swallowed thickly. "It hurts."

"Not for long."

Akihito doesn't answer. He closed his eyes and tried to will away the blowback from his first time taking it. It seemed hours later when the pain teetered out to a dull ache that left him with the feeling of being completely full. It must have shown on his face that he was in less pain because Asami brought his face down and kissed him passionately, then he pulled out and rammed back in, hitting his prostate and causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through him from the act of hitting his prostate.

Asami's stamina was unquenchable and Akihito spent what felt like an entire day with Asami wrenching the pleasure from his body. They fucked sideways, frontways and back, in the recliner, on the couch and even in the bathroom and by the time they were through Akihito felt like he wanted to die from suffocation and bodily pain from taking a mammoth like Asami and coming until he passed out.

0o0~VF~0o0

Asami paid no regard to the man sitting across him in his office, trying to stare him down but failing royally. He didn't feel the least bit threatened, he had what he wanted anyways.

"You said six months and it's been eight. I need my son back this instant."

Asami smirked. He pulled a sheet of paper from a folder in his desk before sliding it across to the man, who took it and started reading immediately. "The terms changed three months ago. Your son for your debt in full. You signed and agreed to it from that time."

The older Takaba's eyes widened as he looked at the signature and realize that it was exactly like his. He had no recollection of such a thing though and he knew within himself he would never give his son away permanently. This must have been some trick by Asami. Angrily he threw down the paper and glared at the man. "This is a forgery, a trick so you can keep my son to yourself. How dare you?!"

Asami sat back in his leather chair, completely relaxed. He drew for a Dunhill and a lighter, taking in a drag of nicotine before blowing the plume in the air. Then, he regarded the man before him. "I took liberties with the situation, I admit, but that is your signature. It's not a fake."

"So why don't I remember ever signing my son's life over to you? And what kind of liberties are you talking about?"

"Mm. You were dead drunk, a lot out of it but for a fit of bourbon you gladly signed this piece of paper. Akihito is now mine, imine/i and anybody try to take him from me will feel the full weight of my wrath. Now, get out of my office."

The older Takaba was taken aback by the horror and the grief of that. He'd dreamt of such a scenario a few times in the past few weeks, but chalked it up to his imagination because...how could he? No, it wasn't him. Asami had fooled him into signing a contract detriment to his relationship with his son and now he might lose him forever. In a fit of anger he spat, "I will get back my son whether you like it or not, just wait and see."

With that, Akihito's father stood and walked away, tense with determination and Asami could vaguely see where ihis/i Akihito got it from. He watched Kirishima softly close the door after the man left and he instructed his silent companion softly.

"If he tries to get anywhere near what's mine, break every bone in his body."

Kirishima accepted his duty with a bow and Asami set back to work, wanting to be the one to personally pick up Akihito from cram school today.


End file.
